Presently, administrative control and management of infrastructure elements (e.g., components, devices, virtual machines, etc.) in a network system are generally assigned to system administrators operating in accordance with designated “roles” and/or tasks. For example, applications, storage devices, network switches, and firewalls deployed in a network system are each respectively managed by a separate system administrator responsible for a specified role. Typically, modifications to an application require an administrator to convene with other system administrators managing other roles to facilitate any necessary changes to impacted infrastructure elements related to a modified application. However, the aforementioned process is largely inefficient and can significantly impact the operation of a business entity in the event of a disaster recovery situation.
Prior to the introduction and implementation of a new application, an administrator of an application can similarly collaborate with other system administrators in order to determine the configuration changes for all of the infrastructure elements required to execute and/or support the application. The result of the process typically produces a set of configuration changes associated with the infrastructure elements that can be utilized by the application in the event a failure occurs. However, this approach may also prove to be inefficient and unproductive since administrators are required to effectively predict numerous failure scenarios and subsequently pre-configure all potentially impacted infrastructure elements based on each anticipated failure event. Furthermore, this pre-configuring procedure may present an opportunity for security breaches of the infrastructure.